Willow of the Wisp's
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: Wilhelmina (OC) better know as Willow or "Billie". Was the Baby Winchester, Sam and Dean's half sister. The one John tried to keep out of hunting. Who just so seems to be a "Monster Magnet" with the Will O' the Wisps on her side to save her. A Demon deal, a budding romance. Two protective brothers. What will happen when the truth is out in the open?
1. Chapter 1

**June 2006**

I watched as the house came into view, the truck came to a stop out front. I undid my belt quickly as I opened the door I slid out onto the gravel.

"Want any help?" Owen asked looking over at me from the driver's seat

"Nah I got it, my bag's already packed" I told him

I walked to the house with a brisk pace I pulled myself up the front steps skipping two of them. I pulled the screen door open, Bobby wasn't in the main room. I started my way to the staircase, I heard a chair creek. I peeked into the kitchen he was leaning out one of the wall phones to his ear. I gave a quick wave bolting up the stairs, I skidded down the hall as I reached my room. I spun my self into the open door grabbing my camping bag off my bed before bolting back into the hall.

Taking the stairs two at the time I was stopped by my father's arm at the bottom. I held onto railing as I jolted to a stop, I turned to face him. He had a phone to his ear holding his hand up for me to wait. I impatiently tapped my foot on the steps. He put the phone on his shoulder briefly.

"What's your rush the boy's will be here any minute" He asked

"Yeah and Sam will lecture me, so I can I go?" I asked

"Alright alright, paper" He said sternly holding his hand out.

I shoved my hand in my pocket handing him the sticky note with our location on it. He looked it over giving an approving nod. Putting the phone back up to his ear I gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the front door, jumped off the porch and rushed to the truck. I tossed my bag into the back climbing into the passenger seat, Owen raised a brow at me staring the truck back up.

"What?" I asked cautiously

"For the girl who the entire time i've known her has used every excuse in the book to get out of Gym you sure can move fast" He teased smirking I stuck my tongue out in a sassy fashion he just chuckled shaking his head.

**-Time Skip-**

The sun was just starting to set over the water giving it a orange tint. The fire was crackling behind me, I watched as Chloe and Ryan wrestled playfully on the dock. Kylie was sitting on a rock cracking glow stick and shoving them into empty plastic bottles. Sitting there my phone started to ring, I sighed I knew who it was. Standing up I took my phone out of my pocket with one hand and my beer out of the cup holder. I walked a little ways away from the fire out of earshot from Owen and Jace.

"Seriously not even one night Sam?" I asked irked

"I'm just checking in Billie" Sam replied calmly

"Yeah well every day since I was seventeen get's kind of annoying" I informed him rolling my eyes.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe" He said softly

"Yeah well I'm not a freaking damsel in distress goodbye" I hissed ending the call

I walked back to the camp fire grumbling angrily to my self taking a swig of my beer. I loved my brothers more then anything, I grew up telling them everything. Dean had always been overbearingly protective over Sam and I. Sam had alway been protective over me to but in a different way. Dean was more physically protective, making sure nothing hurt me. While Sam was more emotional he didn't want me to be hurt in any way.

But ever since the Summer I turned seventeen. He took it to another level, Dean had got him back into hunting. Sam started calling every night to check in, It was nice at first, but after a couple months it drove me nuts. I sat down back in my chair, both boys looked up at me. I rolled my eyes shaking my head taking another swig, neither asked questions. I sat there staring into the dancing fire and sipping my beer for an hour before getting up to claim a new one.

"Lilo, come help" Kylie called out from the beach

"Be right down" I hollered back

Grabbing a beer from the cooler, I made my way through the path cracking open my beer. I made my way down to the rocks near Kylie, sitting down he handed me a tube of glow sticks. I took another swig of beer before wedging it into the rocks. Cracking the glow sticks I shoved it into one of the empty bottles. Kylie and I teamed up, her cracking the sticks and me putting them in the bottles and putting the lids on. We had been working on them for almost twenty minutes. When loud splash and a scream took out attention from the bottles.

Chloe was pulling her self onto the dock, her fiery red hair dripping wet. Kylie and I both broke out laughing at her, after a few moments we got back to work. After almost an hour of us working and goofing off, we had finished the bottle lights. Collecting the bottles we stood up walking towards the dock, reaching the end we stopped. Tossing the bottle in letting them float around and light up the dark lake, I started to peel off my shorts and tank top. I adjusted my bikini top and bottoms before putting my hair up into a high bun.

Walking to the edge of the dock I heard footsteps running up behind me. I turned around to see Owen running for me a smirk formed on his face. I didn't have time to scream or get out of the way I just put my hands up hoping they'd stop him. I was tackled into the water as his arms wrapped around my waist.

Emerging from the water I let out a loud shriek, I could hear Owen chuckling behind him. I spun around I was reaching to slap him when he grabbed my wrists pulling me to him. Kicking the legs under the water I squirmed in his grip fighting to get out. The sound of a gun cocking cause us both to freeze.

"Get your hands off her" I heard Sam deep voice demand

Owen dropped my hands they slapped against the water. I cursed under my breath as I turned around, Sam and Dean were standing on the dock. Both them had their shot guns up pointing at Owen. I could feel anger boiling inside me, I swam over to the dock. I put my hands flat on the dock trying to push my self up, Sam reached his arm out.

"Don't touch me" I growled swatting his hands away.

Sam pulled his hand back stepping away, I pulled myself up onto the dock. I got to my feet turning the both around and pushing them down the dock harshly. I could see the others whispering to each other, I grabbed Sam and Dean's arm dragging them over to the impala.

"What the hell, is wrong with you, you can't just show up somewhere gun's blazing!" I snapped at them

"Well.. technically" Dean started to argue, I turned shooting him a glare he became silent instantly

"We heard you scream" Sam said in defense

"So what you were going to shoot first ask later?" I hissed at him turning to face him. Sam avoided eye contact with me.

"We were just trying to keep you safe Billie" Sam spoke softly

"Well make up your damn mind Sam, do you want to keep me safe or do you want me to be normal? Cause my brothers pointing guns at my boyfriend, not freaking normal, having an angel show up in my socials class, not normal" I snapped at them

They shared a look of guilt, I just rolled my eyes giving them a mhmm sound. I turned on my heels walking back to the fire, I sat down on a log. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths, _" why did they always do that". _I could feel the goosebumps forming on my arms. I could see Owen sitting down in the chair a towel wrapped around him. we didn't make eye contact. Our relationship was rocky enough as it was, this just made it worse.

I sat there shivering for a few minutes before something warm was draped over me. I turned my head looking behind me to see Sam giving a sympathetic smile. Sam took a seat beside me on the log, Dean sat on the other side. Feeling awkward I pulled Sam's jacket around me tighter.

"So Lilo, wanna tell us who you're friends are" I looked up at Kylie as she spoke and winked at Dean.

"They are off limits and my brothers" I told her firmly

"Oh.." She said blushing and looking away, I could see Dean smirking

"Talk about awkward" Chloe sang out

"So Lilo, care to introduce us to your friends?" Dean smirked using my other nickname, I shot him a glare.

"Fine, that's Kylie, Chloe, Ryan, Jace and Owen" I pointed at each of them

"Her boyfriend" Chloe wiggled her brows, I shot her an unamused look

"Thank's tips" I said sarcasticly she smiled

I could see Sam and Dean both eyeing Owen up, I sat there nervously biting my lip. After a few moments of awkward tense silence I got to my feet. All eyes turned to me, I backed out of the circle taking Sam's jacket off tossing it at him.

"So I'm going to get my clothes and beer" I told them before bolting for the beach.

I made my way down the trail rushing across the dock, I scooped my clothes up in my arms. Walking down the dock I dug through my jacket pocket pulling my phone out. I speed dialed Bobby's number holding the phone up to my ear I stayed out of earshot.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked

"Did you tell them where I was?" I asked trying to keep my cool

"Yeah Sam asked why?" Bobby asked more cautiously

"Oh I don't know they showed up, pulled a gun on my boyfriend and are now making my camping trip very awkward sitting around the fire" I told him trying not to raise my voice.

"Alright, I'll call em and give a case" Bobby chuckled

"Thank you Uncle Bobby" I said with a sigh

"Welcome darling, be good" He said before hanging the phone up.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I slipped my jacket on. I headed back up the trail, tossing my clothes into my tent I went to the cooler. I picked up five beers before walking back towards the fire, I squished my self between Sam and Dean. I handed each of them a beer before handing one to Ryan and one to Owen. I cracked open my beer I could see Sam and Dean watching me. I brought it up to my lips taking a sip on the beer and nodding at him.

Sitting there for a couple minute Dean's phone rang. He excused himself standing up, I watched him get up holding in a smirk. After a few minutes on the phone he walked over to Sam nudging his shoulder. Sam looked up to him Dean nodded to the side. Sam got up following him to the side they started mumbling to each other, the group looked at me I shrugged. After a couple minutes Sam and Dean walked over to us, they looked down at me.

"We got to go, be good alright" Dean said I nodded waving them off.

Dean just chuckled, Sam's eyes lingered on me before walking to the car. Dean started the car and drove off, I let out a sigh taking a large drink of my beer. After a while we all started to relax enjoying our drinks, the fire and oversized marshmellows.

**-Time skip-**

I watched as Owen took another swig from his bottle of Jack, shooting the bebe gun with his free hand. All I could think of was Dad when he was drunk and it scared me. Owen was a horrible drunk, he was aggressive and abusive. Everyone else had gone to bed, it was just the two of us. I couldn't tell him to stop or try to it wouldn't go to well for me.

Deciding I needed to go to the washroom I stood up making my way to the out house. Reaching it I took a deep breath of final air before going in. After doing my business I walked out of the out house I made my way down the trail back to the camp. Suddenly I was shoved up against a tree pain shocked my body. I looked up to see Owen glaring down at me.

"Owen.." I said softly my voice full of fear.

"Close enough" he smirked

My eyes narrowed full of concern and fear, I tried to speak again. My mouth was covered firmly by his hand, he smirked at I looked at him with fear. I tried to fight against him but his strength was unnaturally strong. Holding me to the tree with one arm he used the other to pick my arm up. Bringing it to his face I could see his nostrils flare a smile forming on his lip before he licked up my arm. I squirmed harder he shoved me against the tree I yelped in pain.

As Owen's mouth open dagger like teeth formed, my eyes went wide. Searing pain ripped through my arm as his teeth shredded through the skin. I screamed as loud as I could tears forming in my eyes from fear and pain. Slowly licking his lips Owen looked up at me. His lips and lower face smeared with blood, out of instinct I flicked my foot forwards hitting him in the family jewels. Groaning he fell to his knees, I took the chance to escape.

I bolted down the trail stumbling slightly in the dirt I caught myself running into the darkness. I could hear Owen's menacing laugh behind me. I held my hand tightly onto the bleeding wound as I ran, panic was setting in. I could hear Owen closing in, out of the corner of my eye I saw a trail of small lights.

Everything I had been taught by my father, Bobby and my brothers told me not to follow them. My gut had another feeling, I risked it. I veered off the trail stumbling through the dark woods chasing after little lights hoping they would lead me to safety and not my death. I was starting to become weak and dizzy probably from the loss of blood, I stumbled across a river bank. tripping I fell into the cold water, the sharp rocks scratching my bare skin.

I used the roots on the other side of the bank to pull myself up. My body rubbed against the dirt bank covering me in mud. I struggled to get to my feet following the lights, they led up to an old building. Squinting my blurring vision I made out a large cross slightly crooked on top of the building. I made my way over to the church using the old splintered railing to help me up the stairs.

I stumbled into the old rotten doors forcing them open I fell onto the floor. I rolled onto my back gripping tightly onto my arm trying to stop the bleeding. My vision had started to darken now as it blurred, I was light headed I knew I was going to black out. I tried to speak to pray but only one thing came out of my lips before darkness took over me.

"Cass…"

**-Time Skip-**

I could feel myself gaining consciousness, I wasn't cold anymore or in pain. _"did I die, am I in heaven?"._ Slowly I let my heavy eyelids open, It was dark. Slowly my eyes adjusted I wiggled my fingers making sure they were all still there. I slowly I pushed myself up. I was back home at Uncle Bobby's in my room all wrapped up in my blankets. As the cold breeze hit my arms I shivered.I looked down I was in a flannel that was five sizes too big it, I knew it was Sam's instantly.

I pulled my blanket around me more, my arm didn't hurt anymore but my body ached and my head was spinning. Sitting there in the dark my stomach growled, I wrapped my blankets around me more tightly as I slid off the edge of the bed. I kept one arm wrapped around my torso keeping the blankets around me as I used the wall to help with my balance. I stumbled forward a couple steps walking over to my door. I pulled a belt off the hanger on the back of my door.

I wrapped the belt around me, making sure the blankets were fully around me. I tightened the belt keeping the in place and did it up, creating a makeshift rob out of my blankets. Opening my bedroom door I took a deep breath hands out I slowly stumbled down the hall. Using the wall to keep me steady, I reached the stairs holding onto the railing with both hands. I leaned onto it slightly going down the stairs, reaching the bottom my leg's started to wobble.

I pushed passed the pain slowly making my way towards the kitchen. Using the back of the couch as well as side tables and the wall to keep me from falling. As I walked by the couch's I could see Dean asleep on the couch while Sam was asleep on the floor. I made my way into the kitchen, walking for the fridge I opened it taking out the pizza box. I took a step back closing the fridge.

Standing up straight I became light headed my vision blurred I stumbled back, dropping the pizza box, trying to catch myself onto the counter my hand slipped. Knocking a pan off the stove as I stumbled backwards it clattered loudly against the tile as I fell on my ass. The lights flicked on but my eyes were on the pizza box now opened face down on the dirty floor.

"Willow!" Sam's concerned voice called out as he rushed over to me stepping over the pizza.

Sam lightly turned my chin to face him, his eyes were full of worry as he looked over me.

"Are you okay, what are you doing out of bed" his voice was panicked

"My pizza…" I pouted lo eyes watering.

"Your pizza that was mine" Dean grumbled clearly awoken by the commotion as well.

I tilted my head looking past Sam with watery eyes pouting. Dean groaned loudly walking back into the living room, he came back moments later. Dean had put his jacket on and was leaning in the doorway with his keys.

"I'll go find you some breakfast alright?" he said softly now more awake, I nodded softly.

Dean nodded walking back into the main room, I could feel Sam's eyes on me. I looked over at him he still looked worried and panicked. I scrunched my nose at him lifting my arm up I grabbed the counter and started to pull myself up. Sam put his hands under my arms bracing me as I stood up. I got to my feet stumbling forward Sam wrapped his arms around me firmly walking me into the living room.

Sam carefully lowered me onto the couch, he pulled my hair out of my face. He flicked the lights on I squinted my eyes groaning at him. I could feel Sam pick up my arm I looked down at it, the skin was healed leaving only a scar. I looked up at him confused. Sam looked up at me with a pained face, I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"What happened Billie" he asked softly

"Owen… he wasn't Owen I don't know what he was.. he.. he attacked me.. After biting my arm he looked up at me and I took the chance to sack him… I was shocked it worked.. he was strong.. stronger than normal.. I ran he followed I could hear him getting closer when these little lights appeared.. "

"Lights?"

Bobby voice caused me to jump, he was walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water and pills. I hadn't even noticed he was awake, but I'm sure knowing him he wasn't probably sleeping to begin with. Handing me the water and the pills I took them Sam helped me sip the water.

"Yeah they were little lights… my head told me to stay on the trail… but something inside me told me to fallow them.. so I did.. they led me off the path through the woods, they led me to an old church.. I tried to pray for Cas… but the only thing that came out was his name…"

"Well it was enough for him to hear you" Sam told me carefully pulling me to him

"Is that how I'm healed and here?" I asked him

"Yeah Cas found you, healed you and brought you home. Dean ripped him a knew one wanting to know what happened but Cas said you were out when he got there"

I just nodded as Sam talked, I watched Bobby I could see the wheels turning in his head

"You know what, I think I know what those lights were"

"What?"

Sam's attention was full on Bobby as we both waited for him to answer.

"Will o the wisps, there essentially ghost lights that lead travelers astray, there has been some cases where they save them though they're rare."

"Why do weird things like me so much" I groaned burying my head into Sam, I could feel him let out a soft chuckle.

"Seems to be a Winchester curse" Sam told me, I just rolled my eyes.

Dean came back soon after with the food, he joined us and we all ate. Both Sam and Dean kept their eyes on me as if I was going to faint at any second.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 2006**

The last few months since my attack things had sort of changed. Sam and Dean both became more worried an over protective of me, I couldn't even go to get food without them nagging me. I had thanked Castiel more times than needed which each time he gave me the same look. One that didn't understand why I was thanking him for saving him. Bobby and My brothers all agreed I needed to learn to protect myself better and now made me carry both a dagger and gun.

They had found Owen and found out he was ghoul,Dean beate him before they finally killed him. It was definitely overkill but then again he was an angry older brother. As school started up again, Bobby wanted me to take less of a class load, instead of have two classes every day I had two classes a week. It wasn't my ideal choice but it made him happy and my brothers both less worried.

I looked over the small cafe, I saw Chloe sitting in our regular spot. It was wednesday and the two of us kept our tradition of meeting up. She was the only one of the group I still talked to, everyone was still shaken up. I had told them that it was animal attack. Reaching the table Chloe put her book down looking up at me with a smile.

"I ordered your smoothie" she told me

"Thanks Chloe, so hows the home front" I asked her

"I'm pretty sure I'm about one dumb question from kicking my brother's girlfriend out the front door" she groaned

"I've felt that way about my brother's past girlfriends"

"Yeah but that's different, you're there little sister"

"Fair point"

**-Time skip-**

Chloe and I had been talking for over an hour about life and anything we could think off. She was going on about some cute guy in her psych class when Jo Harvelle walked in the cafe. I lightly choked on my drink, her eyes locked on me, I knew by the look on her face something wasn't right. Reaching us she looked between Chloe and then turned to me.

"Willow… It's Bobby he's at the hospital" She said trying to stay calm

I felt my heart cringe, I had to force back the tears.I looked down at Chloe she just nodded knowing I needed to go. I gave her a little wave picking my drink up and rushing out the door with Joe. We both climbed into the truck and she peeled out of the small parking lot.

"What happened…" I asked holding in the tears.

"Were not to sure, Sam and Dean got a call from him saying he'd been attacked and the line went dead. We all rushed here, it's not looking to good" Jo explained softly

Jo pulled into the hospital parking lot, she hadn't even got fully into her parking spot when I bolted from the truck. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes,I knew I couldn't fight them for long. Bobby was like a second Dad to be, he had practically raised me. I ran straight up to the front desk, the nurse looked at me concerned.

"Singer Bobby Singer" I repeated to her.

"Third floor, ICU room 215" She said

I nodded bolting for the elevator that was closing, I could see Jo rushing in the front door as the elevator door closed. I could feel eyes on me as my breath became more sporadic. I frantically push the third floor button, reaching the floor I bolted before the doors were fully open. My blurry eyes searching the room numbers, I found the room. Opening the door, Sam was sitting by the bed as was Ellen, Dean was perched by the window. Bobby was unconscious, beat up and hooked up to numerous machines.

The tears fell more freely now I walked towards the bed, Sam stood up I arms open, I ducked under them walking over to Bobby. Looking over I broke down I collapsed to my knees leaning over over be my head lightly nuzzled into his side as I weped. I could feel a soft hand wrap around my lifting it up onto Bobby's leg I knew it was Ellen. They were soon followed be two hands on my back I knew they belongs to Sam and Dean.

**-Time skip 2 days-**

The last two day's had been miserable, nobody talked. Sam and Dean didn't even look at each other or me, Ellen and Jo did there best to comfort us. Bobby hadn't been getting better, he'd actually started to get worse. The docter had spoke about maybe pulling the plug to Dean… he ended up with a broken and nose and Dean. It wasn't looking good, I had stayed up every night crying begging and praying for him to wake up and be ok.

I sat there on the window sill watching Dean just stare at Bobby's pale body. He looked the way Sam did when Dad was dying and I'm sure he would of looked the same if he hadn't been ghosting it. I couldn't take it anymore the pain the hurt the waiting, I was desperate I wasn't losing Bobby. I couldn't let him die, not like this not by some mystery monster. Standing up all eyes were locked one me no ever really moved.

"I think I'm going to go home and have a shower… He needs something that smells nice around him when he wake up" I said trying to make a joke.

"I'll drive you" Jo told me softly I nodded

Jo and I walked to the elevator then down to the main floor, getting into the truck that had not moved since she picked me up. Reaching the house Jo told me to call her when I was ready to be picked up or if I needed anything.I just nodded thanking her and headed into the house. I made my way upstairs catching my reflection in the mirror I looked like the walking dead. I picked out a pair of ripped up jeans and flannel shirt before going into my bathroom for a well needed shower.

As soon as the water came down the tears started to pour. I fell to my knees sitting there crying till the water turned ice cold feeling like pin pricks on my skin. Turning the water off I slowly got to my feet, I got changed into my clean clothes before drying my hair. I took a deep breath making my way back downstairs, I got a beer from the fridge.

I pulled an old school photo of me from the fridge sticking it in my pocket. I made my way downstairs into the basement, I started looking through the jared items. I grabbed the graveyard dirt, black cat bone then grabbed a tin box I added the ingredients and my pictures. I headed back up stairs grabbing my car keys, getting in I started to drive till I hit the nearest cross roads.

Shutting the engine off I bit my lip nervously, this was a bad idea and I knew it. My brothers would be pissed but I had to do it for Bobby, he'd do it for me. I got out of the car walking to the dead center of the cross roads I dugged a hole in the ground. I put the box in burying it in the dirt, I stood up looking around. I sat down in the dirt waiting for the demon.

"well well, if it isn't the littlest winchester" a female voice said from behind me

I jumped up to my feet, turning around I face her. She had long brown hair, black eyes she was wearing a red dress. She smirked at me, my family had a history with crossroads.

"I'll only make this deal with crowley no one else" I stated firmly

"Well boo, fine I'll go get him"

She turned to black smoke and disappeared,I let out a heavy sigh. It was strange to say but I trusted Crowley more than I did another crossroad demons. I felt out of all of them, I could trust him more that he wouldn't try to trick me with the deal. I looked down at the ground nervously take deep breathes.

"Well well if it little moose" I heard Crowley say behind me I turned around

"Still don't get that" I stated he just smirked

"What can I do yah for darling"

"I want to make a deal" I said firmly holding my ground,

Crowley raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic fashion, I suddenly felt kind of dumb. what other reason would I be there, I took another breath gathering my nerves. I could feel Crowley's eyes watching me, studying me.

"I want to trade my soul, for Bobby's life"

"Intresting"

Crowley folded his hands thinking about the deal,

"I think not though"

I could feel my heart break at that moment, I forced the tears in.

"Why not" I growled at him

" I have a different deal in mind"

"What kind…"

"I want the package"

"The package?"

Crowley's smirk didn't leave his lips, I didn't understand what he met. Did he want my brothers as well to save Bobby… I couldn't do that to them.

"I don't just want your soul darling, I want the package" his hands motioned to me

"So you want me to be your bitch?"

"Harsh words but essentially, don't worry you'll still be human, is it a deal?"

"Will I have to hurt anybody"

"It's unlikely for what I have planned but it may come up, you'll still live like you do, I'll just be able to watch you and you'll come when called for"

I closed my eyes tightly biting my lip. Crowley's explanation was poor and for all I knew a lie but I had to trust him for Bobby's sake. I opened my eyes Crowley was looking at me still waiting for an answer.

"Deal" I said barely above a whisper

I closed my eyes ignoring Crowley's smirking I knew how deal's were sealed. I expected him to pull me to him harshly and kiss me hard. Instead his hand gently cupped my face , his skin was warm and rough yet soft to the touch. I could feel the warmth emanating off his. His lips softly brushed against mine, I felt a slight zap like a static shock. He hand slid to the back of my neck pulling me closer deepening the kiss. I found myself kissing him back my hand gently clutching the material of his suit. Slowly Crowley pulled away as he did I dropped my hand we both stepped back I opened my eyes. He was smirking at me he raised a brow I looked away.

"The deal is done"

I looked back up and he had vanished completely. I took a deep breath turning around I made my way back to my car, I sat in the drivers seat. My hands on the steering wheel staring at the empty road ahead of me. My phone started to play "eye of the tiger" It was Dean's ringtone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket pressing talk I put it up to my ear.

"What's going on I asked nervously

"Bobby woke up" Dean's voice cracked

"I'll be right there"

I hung the phone up a small smile forming on my lips for the first time in a long time. I did a U-turn and sped down the dirt road speeding to get to the hospital. I parked my car and raced inside, I didn't bother with the elevator I went straight for the stairs. Reaching the top I rushed down the hall weaving in and out of the small crowed. The door to Bobby's room was opened I walked to the doorway and stopped. Bobby had regained color, was sitting up in his bed and calling Dean and idjet. Tears formed in my eyes, I could help but smile a little snicker escaping my lips. I covered my mouth.

Everyone turned to see me each with a little smile, Bobby with a grin. He opened his arms for me he knew I wanted a hug I bolted for him. Slowing down before I reached the bed I sat next to him he pulled me into his arms. I let the tears out holding onto to his night gown, he rubbed my back softly. After a few moments of balling my eyes out I regained control taking a deep breath I sat up. I dried my eyes with back of my hands.

"Don't you ever scare me like that you understand me, EVER" I said to him sternly he went to speak I put my hand up.

"You crabby old son of a bitch, you're not aloud to die on me. Not till I'm 43 with 3 kids, happily married and you've helped these two bozo's walk me down the aisle while Cas stands there looking like a penguin being the ring bearer."

Bobby let out a little chuckle rubbing my back

"Three kids huh?" he teased

"Yes, two girls, Deana and Samantha and one boy JR, Jonathan Robert"

"Well don't you just have it all figured out" Ellen teased

I stuck my tongue out everyone got a little chuckle out of it. We spent the rest of the day talking with Bobby and finally relaxing and for the first night in a few nights I got some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 2006**

I shut the engine off, grabbing my bag off the passenger seat, I pulled the keys out scrambling, to get out of the car, I slammed the door. pressing the lock button I rushed up the porch steps opening the door, I froze seeing Bobby. He looked up over his paper smirking at me. He was back to his regular self it took a while for him to heal but he was fine now. I hadn't heard from Crowley either, which was a relief.

"You better hurry if you don't want your brothers to catch you" Bobby smirked

I bolted from the stairs tripping on them a couple times, I could hear Bobby chuckling at me. Reaching my room I started yanking my shirt off wiggling out of my jeans. I pulled my dress out of the bag, I slipped it on pulling it up sliding my arms into the sleeves. I adjusted it. The front part of the skirt was at my mid thigh while the back part went down to my ankles it was black with a bit of red at my hips and white ruffles it led up into a heart shapes corset top, with a high collar. It had three red hearts down the middle.

I walked over to my mirror adjusting the skirt and collar, It was Chloe's idea to go to the was also her Idea for us to go as "sexy" Alice in wonderland and the Queen of hearts. I got down on my knees brushing my hair back pulling it up into a curly bun. I carefully placed my crown over it fastening it with bobby pins, I did my make up quickly. A dark smokey eyes and deep red lips. Getting back onto my feet a loose strand fell onto the side of my face I rolled my eyes. It had happened since I was a kid it didn't matter how hard I tried I could never get it to stay up.

I walked over to the my closet to get my black knee high boots. Opening the closet door I stepped inside the door slammed behind me. Suddenly I was in a extravagant room, there was a roaring fire place and a single chair in front of it. on the side table there was a bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud

"Hello darling" Crowley voice caused me to jump

He stood up from the chair, I hadn't even realized he had been sitting there. He walked over to me his glass of whiskey in hand. I took me a minute to realize that I was in his living area where that was.

"Did you seriously,Narina me?" I snapped at him

"what?" he asked cluelessly

"Did you just use my closet to transport me here?" I asked in more plain terms.

"Ah yes I did, you're needed" He informed me

"You couldn't wait a day, It's halloween" I complained

"I see that" Crowley smirked

I could see his eyes looking me up and down, I was regretting my outfit of choice. I folded my arms around my trying to cover myself up.

"Very well, you can go and celebrate your halloween but tomorrow you're mine" Crowley smirked

As he raised his hand I was back in my closet, I shivered officially creeped out. I picked my boots up walking out of my closet, I slipped the boots on and laced them up. I quickly made my way downstairs as I reached for the door handle, I heard Bobby clear his throat. I cursed to myself before I turned around.

"You're lucky your brothers aren't here they'd lock you in a down and cement the door, don't forget your bag"

I let out a sigh of relief nodding I picked my purse up from the ground grabbing my keys from the side table and hurrying outside. I unlocked my car walking over to it I got in and drove to Chloes to meet her for the party.

**-Time skip-**

I squirmed my way through the over crowded bar pushing my way through the sweaty crowd. Chloe had gone off with some guy over and hour ago, I was tired and just wanted to get home. I pushed my way out of the bar the cold night air hit me like a ton of bricks I shivered. I was going to have to make my way to the dinner and call Bobby.

I made my way down the dimly lit side street, I could hear the music blasting from the bar. I wrapped my arms around myself rubbing them trying to keep myself warm. I could hear footsteps approaching me, I tried to ignore them. An eerie feeling took over me.

"Well hey there darling, bit late for a pretty little thing for you to be out alone" A man appeared from behind me I jumped slightly.

"I'm fine thanks" I said pushing past him

"C'mon let me give you a ride home" he said persistent

"I'm fine thanks"

"Well I'm hungry"

The man hissed and before I could react he had me pinned to a wall, hissing at me I could see his sharp teeth. I reached my hand in my purse digging for the syringe full of deadmans blood. He leaned forward getting ready to take a bite out of me. As his teeth dug into my flesh I found the syringe. I reached my hand up stabbing him in the neck with the syringe. pressing down on it the red liquid injected into him he screamed stumbling back.

I bolted it would only keep him disoriented for a short time and weaken him only a small amount. Running I could see the little lights turning off into an alley, the whips had saved me once I was trusting them to do it again. I started followed them down the alley. One of my hands clutching over my bleeding neck. I put pressure on it trying to keep it from bleeding. Following the lights felt like I was running through a maze. I could hear footsteps echoing through the dark damp alley ways.

My head was starting to feel light headed, it was the forrest attack all was I such a monster magnet. My vision started to blur the edges starting to fade like I was in a tunnel. I could hear footsteps echoing behind me, I turned around briefly. I ran straight into a solid yet warm mass, I turned back around, to see a man his eyes flash completely black. Great a demon. With that my world went dark and cold again.

**-Time skip-**

Slowly I started to regain consciousness my head was pounding I let out a soft groan. Opening my eyes I sat myself rubbing my eyes and stretching. Remember my bite dropped my hand down to my neck feeling it there was no mark. I looked at the room around me, I wasn't at home. I was in a rather luxurious room, I looked around for a minute before everything pieced together. _"The demon brought me to Crowley"_

I pulled the large soft blanket at me, I wasn't in my costume anymore. I was in a silk night gown I scrunched my brows _"So Creepy"_ I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up the stone floor was cold on my barefeet. I could feel my head throbbing, I lifted my hands up rubbing my temples making my way to the door. Opening the door I peeked my head out, there was a long hallway and not a person or demon in sight.

I walked onto into the hall I made my way down looking at the art that hung on the walls. Most of which looked almost ancient, reaching the end of the hall I turned down another. As I made my way down the hall I heard a throat clear from behind me. I jumped turning around a man with black eyes in a suit was standing behind me. I lifted my arms up mimicking moves I had seen in old karate movies.

"Don't come any closer I know ninjutsu" I defended striking a pose,

The look he gave me was one that if his eyes weren't blacked out would be an eye roll. One I Dean would of given me for saying something so stupid.

"Crowley is waiting, fallow me"

He walked passed, as I looked at the back of his head I stuck my tongue out at him. _" Stupid demon's"._ I followed him down a couple long corridors before reaching a set of large wooden doors. He pushed them open holding his arm out for me to walk in. I honestly felt kind of special from the way he slightly bowed. Looking around me I was back in the room Crowley first summoned me to, I assumed it was his Office or Study.

"Ah good you're finally awake, how's the neck?" he quizzed turning around from the fire.

"It's good.. my head hurts like a SOB though.." I told him honestly.

Crowley walked over to me a pair of small pills and a glass of water appearing in his hand. He held them out to me I looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh come on, I just saved your life and you think what I'm going to poison you?" He sounded tinge offended.

"Poison no, Drug possibly"

He just shook his head walking away as I took the pills and water from him. I dropped the pills in my mouth drinking the water. Crowley had gone back to sitting in his chair, he didn't say anything. I stood there awkwardly watching him feeling nervous.

"Thanks by the way.. for like saving me and stuff…" I told him awkwardly rubbing my neck.

"You're an investment darling can't lose you just yet" Crowley turned to me and winked I rolled my eyes

"So what is it you need me for exactly?" I quizzed

"Ah right, I have some business to attend to. So I need you to look after this place for me, you know keep it clean, feed the hounds"

"You want me to feed freaking hell hounds!?"

I could feel the lump form in my throat as fear ran over me. I had seen what they had done to Dean it was terrifying.

"Don't worry they won't attack unless told to"

"Alright.." I said looking down at my barefeet.

"The closet in your room here is a portal to the one back at Singers. That way you don't have to worry about getting caught" Crowley informed me

I stood there listening to him give me instructions and telling me what to do and how to do it. From what he was telling me, I was to come every day and clean, feed the hounds and keep everything in check. I was basically his housekeeper, which considering the circumstances didn't seem all that bad. Even though he didn't tell me when exactly he would be coming back.

**-Time Skip One Week-**

I opened the front door, my bag dragging behind me as I made my way in. Bobby leaned his head out of the kitchen, I swatted a wave at him. I was dead tired, between my normal life at him with school and then cleaning Crowleys miniature castle was an energy drainer. Last night I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep thanks to nightmares. Reaching my room I walked over to bed falling face first onto it. I laid there for a while before finally getting back to my feet, I walked back to my door hanging the do not disturb sign on it.

Bobby very rarely disturbed me in my room but it was a safety precaution I needed to take. I walked over to my closet opening the door I closed it behind me. I pushed my clothes out of the way and opened the other door, walking out on the other side.

Closing the closet door I walked out of the room heading down the hall. Suddenly I was tackled to the floor I could feel the warm breath on my neck. A playful low growl in my ear I stretched my nose. Turning my head I couldn't see him but I could feel and hear him.

"Acacius, off now" I stated firmly

I could feel the monstress paw lifted off my back. I got to my feet, reaching my hand down I could feel his hot furr brush under my fingers. I gave him a light scratch I could feel his snout nuzzle my leg. The dog was one of Crowley's hell hounds, I didn't know it's real name so I named it myself. His named translated ment not evil and it suited him. He was nicer than any dog I had ever seen.

He was just a big baby that wanted to play and cuddle. He had snuck out of the cage the first time I fed the dogs, I left the gate open while pulling the wheel barrow of meat in. The entire day I felt like I was being followed but I couldn't see anything. Then he saved, I was on a rather unsteady stool dusting above a cabinet when the stood collapsed. I fell back expecting to hit my head instead I landed on something soft and invisible.

Ever since he'd followed me around, making messes, attempting to help me and causing mischief. For the first few day's I tried tricking him into going back into his cage. But the fact I couldn't see him made it practically impossible so I gave up. Finishing his pet I started walking down the hall again. Reaching the closet that I had found the cleaning supplies in I pulled them out and go to work.

**-Time Skip-**

I dropped the damp sponge into the bucket of soapy water, standing up I stretched. I was finally done cleaning, It had taken all day and a scolding to one of the guards for dragging mud everywhere but it was done. Picking the bucket up I walked to the bathroom dumping the tinted brown water into the shower drain. I walked to the closet putting the bucket and rag back where they belonged.

I could feel a slight tugging on my sweater, I looked down my jacket was being pulled but nothing was there. I knew it had to be Acacius, I reached my hand down patting his head. He started pulling me backwards I tried to pull away.

"What are you doing" I asked he continued to tug lightly on my sweater

Letting out a soft groan I let him pull me to where he wanted me to go. He dragged me down multiple hallways he stopped at a pair of frosted glass doors. They were ones that Crowley said I didn't need to bother with so I hadn't. I could see them vibrate as Aca pushed against them. I shrugged I didn't see no harm in opening the doors.

Putting my hands on the door handles I pushed down on the leaning forwards the doors swung open. My mouth dropped there was a large conservatory. The sun was peeking through the fines climbing the glass wall and roof. It was once what looked to be a beautiful garden but was no overgrown.

"Crowley has a freaking garden" I said aloud to myself.

I was shockingly impressed, I could see the bushes rustling beside me I knew it was Aca most likely going to play. I walked over to one of the beds plucking the roots and weeds. As I started pulling away at the roots on the walls I found a tool desk. I picked up the rusted clippers up as well as the spade. I started cleaning and pruning the plants ripping the weeds out and placing them in a pile.

I cleaned out the garden until my body was sore covered in dirt and the sun had set. I hadn't made a big dent but you could see the difference, I had cleaned the many pathways and eve found a large beautiful fountain. My leg's not wanting to carry me anymore I did my best to drag myself to the room. I left the doors to the garden open, letting Aca play longer.

Reaching the room I stripped off my muddy clothing. Tossing them lazily at the hamper,I walked over to the frosted glass door of the bathroom. I flicked the lights on stipping my undergarments off before stepping into the shower. I turned the water on letting it wash down over me. I watched as the water went from brown and murky to clear. I closed my eyes letting the water warm my skin.

I used the soaps and lotions that were they to clean my skin, using the lilac smelling shampoo to wash my hair. when I was done I turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, I brushed my hair pulling it up into a bun. I slid dried my skin off before changing into the silk night gown hanging on a hook in the bathroom. Walking back into the room I walked over to the large bed. I fell face first onto it, I laid there my eyes closed, I felt the bed shift a warmth and light weight on my back. I didn't need to move to know it was Aca, the warmth from him started to help lul me to sleep.


End file.
